


Too Good to Last

by ShefaniLove



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniLove/pseuds/ShefaniLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is spending the day with all of his favorite people yet he can't help but feel his insecurities creeping into his mind telling him that his happiness won't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Last

I was standing out in Gwens backyard watching Gwen sit by the pool with Apollo giggling and holding on to her ear while she talked to Todd and Jen and then I turned my gaze to watching King and Zuma run around chasing Betty all over the yard. Gwen is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and all three of her boys remind me of her in someway. Kingston has Gwens courage and strength like none other he has started really becoming a man through this divorce and will do anything to make his siblings and sweet mamma feel safe. Zuma, God that kid has more energy than a hurricane in Oklahoma. He's got such an innocent and positive outlook on life which somehow with all the crap Gwens gone through she still finds how to appreciate the good things in life to cherish and love. And my little man Apollo. I was always kind of scared of little tiny kids but that kid has taken ahold of my heart. Every time I see his smile my spirits are instantly lifted and I can see Gwens joy shining through him when he giggles. Good God I don't deserve all this. I'm standing here admiring all this beauty and love yet my heart keeps dropping and there is an unsettling feeling of sadness that is creeping in to my mind. I caught Gwens eyes and she must know something is up because she has a worried expression on her face. I see her hand Apollo over to Jen and make her way over to me. 

"Watch ya thinking about cowboy?"

"Nothing darling"

I must not have been that convincing though because she took me by the hand and dragged me into the house. We sat down in the warm living room that I have grown to love after all the family nights spent watching movies and playing games here. I was snapped back to reality when Gwen started talking

"Blake, baby tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't get myself to look her in the eye, I was staring down at my hands trying not to think about the beautiful girl sitting right next to me and all the amazing memories we've made over the last few weeks.

"Blake, please I need to know what's wrong you are freaking me out."

"I'm scared Gwen. This is all becoming too good."

"What do you mean it's becoming too good?"

"All of this! I have fallen in love with you with your kids and that was never part of the plan! God I thought it would be fine but I don't know if I can do this Gwen. I don't know if I can stand falling for you and your children anymore because it's going to end at some point and I am not gonna be able to survive. I'm not just gonna lose you I'm gonna lose the family I've always wanted and that's gonna kill me Gwen!"

"Blake don't say that we are happy. We are finally happy."

"We've been happy before in previous relationships and yet we both were cheated on and heartbroken and our lives were torn apart!"

I can see the hurt in his eyes while tears slowly roll down his cheek which shatters my heart into a million pieces and I hear the pure pain in his voice and in this moment I remembered I wasn't the only one who was hurt and damaged. Blake was hurt badly by Miranda, the women he once loved dearly and would do anything for. He was first hurt by small things she would do to try to make him feel like less of a man. Then she hurt him and wouldn't give him kids because her career was more important. And then she tore him apart by cheating on him the one man who would give his life for her. Blake now has me who treats him like he has worth and my kids love him like a step father. We are giving him all he's ever wanted and now I can see that it scares him I'm going to take it all away from him just like Miranda did. 

"Blake I know you are scared that since you are finally happy it must turn bad soon, but that's not gonna happen. I love you and my kids love you and we need you. We aren't going to turn on you we aren't ever going to leave you because just as much as you need us we need you. We need you to be the man in our lives. I need you. That breaking point that you feel is coming isn't ever going to come. I swear Blake because you and I we are forever. Ya our previous relationships didn't work out but this is different we were made for each other, it just took us awhile to find each other. I am so in love with you and I don't ever want you to doubt the love between us because I'm in this for life." 

I look into his eyes and I can finally start to see the familiar light return to his eyes and that dopey smile I love wipes across his face.

"God Gwen I love you. I'm sorry for freaking out."

"Don't ever apologize Blake, you've been hurt and I've been hurt so I get it. But I'm not Miranda and you aren't Gavin and we aren't going to break each other like they did. Now come on the kids have been begging me all day asking for you to play catch with them."

"Well I better warm up, despite my athletic looks it takes me a few minutes to warm up my pitching arm" he said with a laugh.  
While we stood up and walked back to the yard he stopped me right before the glass doors and turned to me and said "Thank you so much Sunflower, you mean the world to me and the kids mean the world to me. Y'all saved me."

With that he was running off tackling Zuma and Kingston asking them if they were ready to try to beat him in baseball. God I loved this man and the sight of him hurting and being insecure makes me want to fly to Nashville and tear that slut of an ex wife of his in half, but instead I'll just stand here and watch him make new and better memories with me and my kids. Our kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tackle a storyline where Blake is going through the struggle of trusting that his happiness with Gwen will last. I hope you guys liked it let me know in the comments!


End file.
